To:rn
by michi naki michi
Summary: ーShe simply wanted a new experience, but her cruel fate will make her torn in between two Kings, and this weighs heavily upon her heart. A Queen can only have one King. How will Lillia face the challenges ahead of her？ 》Suoh x OC x Munakata
1. Chapter 1

**To;rn**

**Chapter 1**

**michi naki michi - Hey guys! I come back again with a new story; a collaboration fanfic with a friend and fellow fanfic author, Yoru no hime! She is so, so awesome and 99% of this was generated with her own ideas! She was so inspirational! I just wrote it, but without her ideas, this story wouldn't be here today. Give a round of applause to her because she deserves it!**

**Yoru no hime - We hope you enjoy reading the story and please review and if my penname is not changed its midenigufutsu koyote. We hope you find the start interesting because there are more surprises to come!**

* * *

A girl with dark, tan skin sat quietly on the train as it traveled to her new school. She transferred out her old school to get a feel of a more urban area. Her parents lived in another neighboring city next to Shizume City with her little sister. An old lady seated beside her tapped her on her shoulder lightly.

"Are you Japanese?" She asked with a toothy smile.

"Yes, yes I am," The girl nodded and replied with perfect Japanese,"I am Japanese, but I'm also of African descent."

The little lady nodded and went back to looking out the large window across from them. The smooth hum of the train reverberated throughout the compartment.

She wondered what would be in store for her with her new school life. Lillia left her childhood friends and family when she transferred and she chose a new experience over them. She felt bad about it, but she knew she had to embrace the fact that everybody leaves.

She just left early.

As a train came to another stop at a station, the sliding doors opened and a flood of people began to fill the empty seats and the center of the compartment.

She waited patiently as the people situated themselves in the newly cramped space. Lillia thought it was a better idea to stand up while she could and make her way to the door so she could leave right away without weaving through the cluster of bodies.

The doors closed and the train ran again once more. Now the majority of the people onboard were men in business suits. She watched them meticulously unroll their sleeves every now and then just to check the time with their strained expressions.

She held onto a metal bar beside one of the exits and looked out the window into the blurring city scene. Everybody was so cramped together and the air hung heavy and stuffy with the high density of people.

As the train traveled at full speed, the grey eyed girl felt the dark strands of her hair being stroked, but she ignored it and concluded that it was one of the many bodies that bumped and brushed her occasionally. The touch on her hair went away and she opened her mouth to give out a sigh of relief. The sigh became a tiny, high pitched squeak when she felt a large hand caressing the side of her waist and hips. Her grip on the bar tightened and her eyes closed shut. She was hoping that the hand was just another accidental action, but it continued to persist.

Never in a million years did she think this would happen to her. She thought train perverts only existed in movies and TV shows.

Within the crowd, she heard a deep voice that seemed to cut through everything that was going on,"Sir, I'm going to ask that you stop your actions right now."

Immediately, the hand pulled away from her sides and the sigh of relief finally came out of her throat. She turned around to find her savior, but she didn't seem to find anybody that looked her way. She was too nervous to ask who it was and didn't bother looking back.

When the train stopped at the next station, she was one of the first people to make it out. The fresh, spring air was so inviting to her lungs compared to the stuffiness inside of the train. When she stepped off the platform, the same voice that defended her called out,

"Excuse me. I think you dropped this."

It probably wasn't her, so she continued to follow the mass of business man that headed towards the exit of the station. Lillia heard him clear his throat and address her by her name,"Kano Lillia?"

She stopped in her tracks and swiveled around to meet a piercing, amethyst stare behind a thin, black frame of glasses. The girl admitted that it was a bit mesmerizing. She walked towards the young man and asked,"Do I know you?"

His bangs were swept to the side and Lillia assumed with his school uniform that he was another high schooler at least her age. They stared at each other for what seemed like a minute or two before the boy extended a hand which held her ID card. She reluctantly looked up at him and back at the card; slowly slipping it from his fingers and back into a small pocket in her navy duffel bag.

"Have a nice day." He said before walking past her.

Registering what had just occurred, she whipped around again and called out,"Hey,"

She watched him turn his head to show that he was still listening.

"Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome, Kano-san." She caught a low chuckle as he replied courteously,"Take care."

Lillia stood there watching him walking farther away from her until his figure disappeared and blended amongst the lines of people that were filing in and out of the station. He was so cool! Who was that guy? Her face flushed up with adoration as she too started walking to her school.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you guys for reading! This is only the start! The two of us hope you'll follow us as we continue.**

**-michi naki michi & Yoru no hime**


	2. Chapter 2

**To:rn**

**Chapter 2**

**Yoru no hime - I wanted to thank our first reviewer Ashley!**

**michi naki michi -And I as well! Thank you to those who have also followed and favorited our story! We greatly appreciate it! To my readers of 強い人と弱い人, I did not abandon the story. It's still going on and I plan on updating again this weekend or later next week. See you guys then. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Besides the bustling and newly remodeled station, when she reached the area of the school it was a lot different then what she pictured. The streets and sidewalks were smooth, but there were a few potholes here and there. At some point, there was even a dirt road. It was charming in its own way, though. Maybe there was more than what meets the eye. The school was a bit elevated and a ways away was a park with a splendid view of a large, crystal blue lake.

As Lillia walked across campus and over to the building, she spotted a group female students with her uniform; a grey cardigan, a white dress shirt with a red tie and a navy gingham patterned skirt. She observed the school building before following them inside. It was a bit old and the concrete had a few cracks and stains. At the top center, there was a large clock that overlooked the front of the campus. The path leading to the center of the building also had a neat and covered hallway.

Once she made it inside, she pulled her schedule from her bag and scanned for her room on the list of classes.

Class 2-H

She climbed the stairs to the second floor and looked for the fourth classroom down at the end of the hall towards her right. Before she slid the door open, a woman's voice rang through the halls,

"'You there! Are you Kano?" Lillia turned to a see a lady dressed with a black blazer, pencil skirt and white blouse walking briskly in her direction,"Please wait a moment!"

She removed her hand from the door and waited for the woman to compose herself as she panted in front her.

After a few seconds, the teacher stuck out a hand nervously and greeted her,"Kano the transferee, right? I'm your home room teacher, Matsuda Reiko." Her home room teacher flashed her a smile,"Please follow me inside."

Lillia did what she was told and allowed her to slide the door open. Students' idle chatter erupted from the room, but they came to an immediate halt once the bell rang in time. The sound traveled throughout the room and had the students that were sitting on top of their desks back into their seats. As she followed Matsuda-sensei to the front of the room, she felt about twenty pairs of eyes on her.

Nobody spoke a word as the female teacher introduced her to the class,"Students, this is Kano Lillia. She transferred in from another high school at the edge of Shizume City. Let's give her a warm welcome."

"Welcome, Kano-san." The class greeted simultaneously. She caught how monotonous and tired their greeting sounded, but she didn't particularly mind.

Well, mainly because it was a Monday.

The teacher pointed to the only spaces at the back of the room and instructed,"There's little room, so I'm going to ask that you sit back there."

Lillia gave a slight nod and made her way between one of the rows of seats until she reached the ones at the back of the room. She could feel their stares burning at the back of her skull. The feeling disappeared once she situated herself at a window seat and faced the front of the room.

Matsuda-sensei started to talk about the point they left off on last Saturday's world history lesson and Lillia listened to her tentatively.

She's never been in a class as focused as this her first year of high school. They were either too busy drawing in their notebook or table and dozing off.

On second thought, she concluded that too early.

A class like this has got to have at least one kid who slacks off. Still listening to her home room teacher's lecture on imperialism, she subtly looked around the room for heads that laid on drool coated desks and for any obvious day dreamers. After a few rounds, the brunette finally found one; her ashen eyes narrowing in disbelief when it turned out it was right next to her all along.

The red head was laying back and slouched in his seat with his arms crossed around his chest. His eyes were closed and she watched his chest slowly rise and fall. His messy hair fell between his eyelids and it was clear he was in a deep sleep.

"Suoh," Kano faced the front of the room again and listened to the teacher,"If you have time to sleep and distract others, I suggest you leave the classroom."

No sign of reply came from him and he didn't stir one bit. It was hard to tell of he was even listening at all.

"Suoh Mikoto!" The teacher boomed with annoyance,"Wake up!"

Slowly, Mikoto's lids fluttered open revealing a pair of auburn eyes and he stared at his teacher tiredly.

"You're finally awake." She placed a hand on her hip and ran a hand through her long, black hair,"I hope you stay that way for the duration of the period."

When the teacher turned away to face the blackboard, the young man closed his eyes again and his breathing returned to a steady rate. Matsuda-sensei was in for even more disappointment. Lillia knew that he fell asleep again and she shook her head.

The brunette went back to catching up to the lecture and taking notes; ignoring the lazy bum beside her.

* * *

At lunch, she watched her new classmates disperse from the classroom and approach their friends In the halls. Most of them had left the room, but there were some people left inside the classroom. Lillia stood up to approach them, but they too started walking off far from her reach.

The classroom was now empty and she was left alone. This is all turning out a little more disappointing than she thought. She was kind of hoping that someone would approach her, so in the meantime, she'll just eat her disappointment away.

Unfortunately, of all the things that she could've forgotten it was her lunch.

The sixteen year realized that she wasn't exactly alone. Mikoto Suoh still remained in his seat, but he had placed his feet up on top of the desk and continued to sleep with his head bent back in the chair.

"Suoh-san?" Lillia addressed him softly.

As expected, no reply.

"Suoh-san," She tried again,"I need help."

She supposed that did the trick when she saw him starting stir uncomfortably and turn her way. He stared at her for the first time and she found herself comparing his eyes to a light of a burning fire.

Her eyes thst she believed to be such a dull color blinked with surprise. She thought she saw a spark of expectation withim their depths.

His voice brought her out her trance,"What is it, Kano?" His voice rumbled from his throat. Strangely, Lillia thought that voice suited him.

"Where are the food stands?"

Mikoto gave her yet another I changing expression. She's never known such an expressionless human being.

"Did you not make your own lunch?" He raised a brow at her.

"Oh." She pointed out,"So he could lift a muscle on his face."

Did she just say that aloud?

He gave a low hum and removed his feet lazily. He stuck a hand inside his desk and retracted it; revealing a brown, wrinkled paper sack.

"Have it." The red head offered as he held it out to her.

Hesitantly, she took it from him and opened it up on her lap. Once she identified the contents, looked lifted her head and narrowed her eyes at him,"Suoh-san. This is so..." She closed up the bag and placed it on her table as she finished,

"Unorthodox."

He shrugged and simply stated,"It has food."

"Suoh-san." The transferee stared at Mikoto in disbelief,"There's these things called bento." She stopped herself briefly to re-check the bag,"You don't even have any chopsticks. How were you going to eat this?"

"Hands." He answered as he sucked on a juice box.

Heaving a heavy sigh, she started with sausages. Her fingers hesitantly reached out and picked out the reddish, slender pieces of meat with their ends shaped in the form of octopus tentacles.

"King."

A student's voice rang throughout the classroom. Another boy with messy, blonde hair walked into the classroom with a smile on his face. Lillia continued to eat the pieces of sausages from the sack lunch with her hands. He approached Mikoto's seat and leaned against it.

Lillia watched his eyes wander over to her. His face lit up and he flashed her a grin,"Hello miss. I don't think I've seen you before."

"Kano Lillia." She swallowed the food that filled her mouth and clapped her hands together to clean off the grease from her fingers before introducing herself.

"She just transferred in today." Mikoto added.

Kusanagi removed himself from the desk and sank into an empty one in front of Mikoto; facing the two of them and sitting with each of his legs placed beside each side of the chair,"What brings you here? This isn't one of the most ideal places to move to."

Lillia had to agree with him now. Her current school experience is turning out to be a disappointment. It was turning out to be no different than her previous one.

Dull and boring.

"So I see." She finally admitted out loud.

He seemed to catch the frown that formed on her lips and he scratched his head uncomfortably.

"Kusanagi Izumo." He introduced himself in an attempt to direct the conversation,"Third year."

Kusanagi turned back to the sleeping red head and asked,"Mikoto, did you eat the lunch I gave you? Weren't you complaining about being hungry earlier?

Eyes still closed, the seated boy gave a grunt and leaned farther into his chair,

"I gave it away."

Kusanagi slapped his hand on the table and groaned,"Just like that, huh? I worked hard on that." Mumbling, he breathed on the side,"It seems like everything I do for you is in vain. I should've given it the kid."

"Tell that to Kano."

Lillia brought out the paper bag from her desk and placed it on the table. The crinkling noise caught the eighteen year-old's attention and she held up the remaining sandwich she removed from the murky colored paper.

Kusanagi watched the girl as she ate the food he had created with his very own hands and commented,"That's a fine looking sandwich you have there."

She bit into it, making sure she got all the bacon, lettuce and sauces before awkwardly grinning back at him with tiny, various pieces of food stuck at the side of her mouth,"Indeed. Thank you, Kusanagi-san."

* * *

**A/N: Thank you again, Ashley! It's good to see again as well! I hope we see more of you as we progress through the story! **

**- michi naki michi & Yoru no hime**


	3. Chapter 3

**To:rn**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Her meeting with Izumo and Mikoto had changed the way she had previously thought about school. Already a week through, they were the only people she hung out with. The second day of class, people had tried talking with her and they did have a pleasant conversation. However, there was always this fear she could see behind their eyes that seemed to grow more apparent before they sped walked away from her. During that time, she really felt that they were avoiding her. It saddened her, but the two guys with her weren't bad company. Sure, Mikoto was hard to read, but Izumo was the one who made sure he got out of trouble. For example, yesterday another student was dressed in a trash can outfit to promote recycling. Thinking he was an actual can, Mikoto kicked him and Izumo immediately came to rescue and made them run for it.

Alright.

Maybe his methods aren't as effective, but she thought it sufficed.

One morning before school was about to start, Lillia spotted three figures standing awkwardly at the door to her classroom. The taller one of the three looked her way and she saw him wave. Was he waving to her? I guess she had to find out herself. She made her way over and what she saw had left her in surprise. To go along with the shock, a girl, the shortest of the three, ran to her at full speed and gave her a huge, flying embrace.

"Y-Yume? Akito?!" Lillia wrapped her arms around her in return and stroked her black braids that fell a little pasts her shoulders. She stared back at the white haired boy who stood behind Yume and attempted to pry her off of Lillia.

The tiny girl looked up and whispered,"I missed you, Lillia."

She felt a large hand placed on her head and ruffle her hair lightly,"We were so lost without you. Why did you leave?"

"Arata nii-san?" She narrowed her eyes at the red haired boy in attempt to find out if that was really him.

"That's me, little lamb." He gave her a wink and pointed at her.

With Yume still hanging onto her, he moved his arm from her and exclaimed,"Can you act proper for once? I should be asking you the questions!"

"Oh, so mean." Arata pretended to weep in his hands.

So ridiculous, but she had to admit that she missed this in the span of time that she had been away from them.

She grabbed everybody in a group hug and whispered,"I did miss you guys."

When she pulled away, everybody started to laugh.

Lillia asked the three of them,"Really. Why are you here? Were you guys able to transfer out?"

Arata ruffled her hair again and answered,"We wouldn't be here of we didn't succeed in transferring out."

"I didn't think you guys would actually take me seriously though when I said 'you guys should try to chase me if you'd be doomed without me'." She patted Yume who continued to grip her uniform tightly.

Akito only nodded and still tried to peel the tiny girl off her body.

"It's no use, Akito" She sighed,"I can handle this. You guys in this class?" She pointed to the sign outside the door.

Class 2-H

"Wait a moment! Please!" Matsuda-sensei came running up the stairs and towards them in full with her heels. Lillia watched her impressed, but she felt like this situation seemed to familiar somehow.

"I'm Matsuda Reiko, your home room teacher." She nodded at the three of them. "Please follow me inside."

Arata came up to the teacher and introduced himself,"Reiko, huh? What a beautiful name. I'm Arata Azuma."

Lillia did her best to jump high enough and slap him on the head

Lillia and the others engaged themselves in chatter as they did so. One by one, they filed inside with the bell ringing as soon as Arata made it in last. The sound of squhiring girls and tiny chatter also started.

"Who is THAT?"

"God, he's so hot!"

"Just like his hair!"

Lillia wanted to throw up right then and there. Her eyes flew up to her red headed childhood friend who saluted the class with two of fingers.

She heaved a deep, silent sigh. There was a significant difference between her arrival and her's.

For starters, the class was sent into a gigantic uproar. Their reaction to her arrival made her seem like she murdered somebody.

And most importantly, Arata especially, was too entertained with this.

She spotted the other red head at the back of the room and attempted to grab his attention. With another light tug, Lillia was able to pry Yume off of her and set her next to her Akito who became the next victim of her relentless hold.

"So cute!"

"I want one!"

"Sensei, can she sit here?"

It all seemed like a whacked out school life show. There's always got to be the center of attention in cute and cool.

It was never like this back at home!

As much as she loved them here, she wondered if her new school life would become complicated.

Lillia tried sending signals to Mikoto; staring at him intently to the point of being passed as a glare.

He didn't stir at all and it was hard total at all if his eyes were even open at this distance! She started to walk back to her seat, but Yume quietly clutched the hem of her cardigan and tugged on it lightly. Lillia turned her head back and hissed,"Yume, please let go."

"Class. These are our new students-" Matsuda-Sensei ratted on and on about transfer students and how it was a delight. All the while, Lillia continued her staredown with Mikoto. Why was she even doing this? She must look like a fool! But something wanted to escape out of her and call out to him; which was strange to her considering that her attention should be focused on the people she's spent most of her life with and not a lazy, aloof guy she just started hanging out with only a week ago.

It was building inside of her- she didn't know what it was.

"Kano. Take a seat please." Matsuda-sensei instructed and their eyes were suddenly on her again.

Something did escape her lips and it had to be the exact moment when an awkward silence had happened.

"Mikoto." She murmured; loud enough for the students sitting at the front seat to hear.

The gazes of her classmates shifted abruptly to the red headed teen who then stood up in silence and walked out the door. It was kind of like a wave. It was the first row that turned their heads, the second and then the third. He must've pissed with what she just did. She was certain that he's never had that much attention in his life (as sad as it sounds) and may have been trying to avoid attention overall.

She must've screwed up his streak.

As much as she wanted to run out that door and apologize to him, she couldn't do it. She didn't have a reason why because she didn't know why it had escalated to this. The class erupted into chatter and Matsuda-sensei addressed her students curtly,"Class settle down, please. I'll have a talk with Suoh-kun in a moment."

Her homeroom teacher turned to Lillia and Arata,"Kano-kun, Arata-kun- Please take your seats."

Immediately, Lillia started to walk to the back of the room, but she felt another tug at the hem of her cardigan.

"Yume, you have to let go...!" She hissed quietly.

The sound of Matsuda-sensei clearing her throat reached her ears and Lillia had just sighed internally,"Yume-kun and..."

Her amber eyes flit over to Akito who was standing in the corner watching Yume silently, but intently.

"You." She finished; not even bothering to ask for a name,"I don't believe you two belong in this class, as unfortunate as it is, I have to ask you to leave and head to your respective classrooms."

At that moment, Lillia felt the force that weighed her down a bit disappear. As soon as she turned around to wave, Akito was already carrying Yume on her back with her legs wrapped around his stomach and her arms around his neck. The tolerable and soft-spoken boy was able to make a small wave for stepping out the classroom; not even forgetting to shut the door behind him.

The vocabulary of the class had been reduced to even more "ah's" and "kya's".

Her attention moved to the back of the room and she already spotted Arata sitting in a seat beckoning her with a hand to come over.

She looked over at Arata tiredly once more to make sure that what she was seeing was real.

Unenthusiastically, Lillia put a hand to her face.

Now she'll have to break it to him that it was her seat that he sitting in.

* * *

**A/N: Intrigued Writer - I wanted to give a shout out to all of our reviewers!  
Thank you all for the reviews. We hope to see you in chapter 4! I want to thank you all for following and favoriting this fic. :D **

**michinakimichi - And that includes the guests/anons, Maya095 and vivvy09! Thank you again and we hope to see you on that next chapter! ;D**


End file.
